Harry Potter and The Mysterious New Girls
by Vea Universe
Summary: Chs 2 & 3 are up! Mysterious things are happening at hogwarts, & in other places. Its up to the mysterious new girls & harry to find out whats going on! PENDING MASSIVE CHANGES ON HOLD
1. Disclamerproluge

....Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Girls..the proluge..  
*~*~written by: Queen Vea~*~*  
  
DISCLAMER IS HERE BECAUSE IT WON'T FIT IN CH ONE OF MY STORY. IT JUST GETS CUT OFF!  
  
sorry about taking so long for all readers of my other stories.  
  
LayAnna enters room  
LayAnna: Where is everybody???? Oh well. time to start the disclamer!  
  
Vea enters unnoticed by LayAnna, winks ^.~ at you and shows you a *big* frying pan, then hides it behind her back.  
DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS:  
Vea: I own .ghosts: cleopatra, tucker  
.Professors: Linda Archdeacon, Ruth Martin, Terri Hambrick, Jan Ellis, and Anne Cook.  
.students: James mino,mark king,frank patil,Taylor maulden,Rob maulden,Grady henderson,Travis summers,chad,nick hamm,Alex carr,Marckus,tyler,Katrina,Raylina,Vea,Minako,Lita Akino, and LayAnna.  
.and other people:Lord Todd of Reiana, Lady Erin of Reiana, Duke James of Ianalo,Duchess Jennifer of Ianalo, .Queens: Athena, Hera, Aprodite, Dementer, Persephone, Clarisse, and Claire.   
.Kings: Posidion, Hades, and Hermes.   
.things: the Gryffindor Lions fighting force.  
Everthing else belongs to some one else and I'd like to praise their creatitive brains for creating the other characters. Ella Everlong and the Everlong house and its histroy belong to someone on FanFiction.net but I can't remember their name or the stories title otherwise I'd say it here.If they read this story would they please review. I'd like to read that story again, I liked it.  
Koalingo Acadmey of Magic in Australia belongs to the people who created the school, I'm not quite sure who that is but the transfers who came to Hogwarts came from there those professors belong to themselfs as it is a message board community on e-z-board.  
If RisingStar reads this she needs to e-mail me asap I need to talk to her.  
If you've read Tamora Peirce's books, and you liked them, check out A New Lady written by me.  
  
THIS IS THE DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS!!!!!  
  
PROLUGE:  
.....Five strange new girls who look like the transfers who arrived over the year in 3rd year, have come to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermoine have decided to ask Trista if Vea and are by any chance related. (Vea and Trista are some of the transfers.) But something else is happening, for one week in the school year all of the professors were taken away by the Ministry to be questioned. The three Madames were left to cointain 350 students in five houses, along with two poleterigists, Peeves and Tucker. The Gryffindor Lions are having trouble finding out what is happening because even the Madames are in the dark about it. Even the ghosts are having trouble understanding this. They are asking everything they can if it knows whats going on but nothing knows. Also the students haven't been allowed into Hogsmeade since Christmas and all the other student are beginning to get suspicous. Everybody wants to know whats going on but the Lions can't provide the answers that they'd like to provide the student body with......  
..Each chapter is in a person's point of view and they will give a description of themself at the beginning of the chapter unless they have already done a chapter. Then they will say it is them again.   
  
PLEASE NO FLAMES. THEY GIVE ME WRITERS BLOCK! 


	2. Mysteries!

'Harry Potter and The Mysterious New Girls'  
by: Queen-Vea  
  
my disclamer is in the disclamer/prolouge part for the FF.n police, it's to big to put with this chapter and my computer won't let me put it here. My computer says its 'too big a file' and freezes so I don't try to put it here. there will be add-ons to my disclamer on the end of every chapter most likley so be satisifyed.  
SCUNNY: funny and scary together. (neko-chan's word.)  
  
Chapter 1............Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Girls  
*:*:*Mysteries!*:*:*  
  
..Harry Potter was looking for his friends when he saw five girls he had never seen before. These girls caught his attention because one of the girls had *blue* hair, one of them had *purple* hair, and one of them had pigtails with something on top that reminded him of meatballs. They were in a small group and they seemed to be looking for something. One of the girls pulled out something that looked like a make-up compact, opened it, and seemed to be typing!?!  
.."Hey, Harry!" yelled Ron, as he tried to get through the crowd. Harry's other friend, Hermoine, was with him.  
.."Hi, Harry. Our new books are even more interesting than the past ones!" said Hermoine. "Oh, Harry! Who is that?"  
.."I don't know. It seems that they are trying to find the platform by a hand-held computer!" replied Harry. "Why don't we go find out?"  
.."What's a computer?" asked a confused Ron.  
.."Good Idea!" said Hermoine, in reply to Harry's question, while she gave Ron one of her I'll-tell-you-later looks.  
.."Hi, my names Harry are you by any chance looking for platform 9 3/4?"  
..They all looked at him for a full minute before anything happened. "Yes, we are looking for platform 9 3/4. My name is Ami, and this is Rei," said the blue haired one pointing at the purple haired one. "This is Mina" she pointed at the long blond haired one with the red hair ribbon. "This is Serena" she pointed at the 'meatball' headed one. "And this is Lita" she pointed finally at the tallest of the girls.  
.."Oh No! Only five minutes left to get on the train!" wined Serena pointing at the clock.  
.."Calm down and follow me. My names Hermoine and at the present I'm the smartest girl in the school. Though I hate to brag."  
.."Oh dear I'm afraid you'll have some compitition now, Hermoine, because where we came from Ami was the smartest girl in the school over even the boys!"said Mina. "We're about to run into the wall!? Huh?!"  
.."Hey! I see the train now. Lets go it's beggning to whistle." said Lita, glancing around.  
.."Follow us. You can sit in our compartmet!" replied Hermoine also indictating tha Harry should lead the way.   
.."I'm Ron, and follow me. I'll take you to the compartment."  
..A few minutes later Hermoine is shutting the door to the compartment so that they couldn't hear what was going on in the corriddior and so that they could talk in peace. "What house do you hope to be in? Or do you not know about the houses?" asked Hermoine while she rooted around in her trunk for 'Hogwarts A History'.  
.."We have no clue as to what the Houses are. Could you tell us?Hey what are you doing?" replied Ami. The seating was like this: Hermoine, Ami, Serena, Rei, Lita, Harry, Ron. "By the way, what's going on out there?"  
.."I have no clue. here are the houses: Slytherin wh-" Here Hermoine was cut off by someone standing in the doorway.  
.."Which is the best." He was a tall, but plump blond boy that three of the people in the compartment looked at with pure hate in their eyes.  
.."Malfoy, go eat dragon dung! Now get out!" snapped hermoine. Three people in the compartment were glaring daggers at the boy when another shadow fell across the doorway.  
.."Malfoy go eat slugs with the rest of the Slythrins otherwise I'll kick you down there!" snapped a voice that seemed to belong to the shadow behind him. Malfoy moved like he was afraid of the owner, but more like he had been stung.  
.."Hey, Vea!Thanks!Now where was I?Oh, yeah!Slytherin, which is the worst, because it puts out the most dark magical people.Huffelpuff, which is okay, if you'd rather not do anything couragous, characteristics are:careing, paitent, loyal, great friends.Ravenclaw is better yet, its characteristics are:wise, loving, mostly divinators.Then's Gryffindor, they get into the most trouble, because they attract it," She glanced at Harry. "and they'll stop at nothing to rid the world of evil.They also have a fighting force that Vea will explaine later.After that, you have the Everlongs, they have all the houses trademarks, but usually they are the peacemakers.And last but not least, there are two house languages:Pridetounge, and Parsletounge.They are both very rare, and hard to find out if someone has one of them.Harry is a Parsletounge.Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, is a pride tounge.And Vea is both, having both is even rarer than having one of the gifts.Of the ten who speak one of the two, Vea is the only person who speaks both, cool, huh?" Hermoine grinned. "Sorry if I spoke for a long time though." She suddenly added.  
.."I wonder what the new professors are like and who the are?" said Harry. Vea was still in the compartment, but she didn't seem to mind that she was being ignored, in fact she seemed to be waiting for something. "Lets see what positions are open: Binns retired, Vector went to Baxtubons, DADA was open, the muggle studies professor retired, and we got a new subjet *magical yearbook*! That means five new proffe-" Here he was intruppted by Vea.  
.."Five new female professors! Who by the way are really very nice." intrupped the silver headed with gold streaks, silver eyed, and silver lipped Vea. She rose and opened the compartment door and looked out. "I'll be right back, I've got to go get my money! I'm hungry!" Then she dissapeared down the corridor.  
.."Hey I wonder what they look like?" asked Ron dreamily. A few seconds after he said that Vea skidded back in and dropped back into the seat she had occupied before she left.  
.."I thought you would be carring something when you got back, Oh! What's that?" Ami was looking at Vea's belt where there was a bag that wasen't there before. Then she looked up at Vea's hair and muttered, "I see I'm not the only one with strange hair around here! How'ed you get hair that color?" Vea had finally completly uncovered her hair so all could see it.  
.."This is my money bag, Ami. My hair color naturally is this color. May I help you- Oh! Professor Martin, what brings you here?!" Vea had rolled open the compartment door when she heard a knock and jumped at the sight of the person on the other side. "Guys meet Professor Martin, Professor Martin meet: Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ami, Mina, Serena, Rei, and Lita. Professor Martin is the new History of Magic professor. Oh no not him again!" everybody looked, it was Malfoy and he was headed for them. Every one also wondered how she knew all thir names because introductions had never been given with her around. She started to close the door but Malfoy jumped forward and put his foot in the door.  
.."Hey, Who's that?" Malfoy looked suspicously at Professor Martin.  
.."She's the new Histroy of Magic professor. Malfoy meet Professor Martin. Professor Martin meet Draco Malfoy, a member of house Slytherin." Vea glared cold daggers at him and he started to shift uneasily. Professor Martin looked between the two and sighed unhappily.  
.."Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy now if you will excuse us I need to discuss an important matter with these students that should not be heard by anyone but them." Her breif speaking told him in political talk to get out.  
..He left after looking at Vea, but she didn't do anything to make him leave which meant he was finally scared of her. "All right, any other questions about the new professors that I might be able to answer? By the way do you not like that boy? Why?" Professor Martin looked like a political advisor now and it was sort of funny.  
..Vea grinned at Professor Martin. "No Professor Martin, we don't like him because: he thinks that because he has more money than us he's better than us. Also because he trys to steal our friends and tell us that we are no good." Vea frowned thinking.  
..Noone had any questions that they could think of so the Professor left, but she was no farther than three foot from the door when they heard her exclame, "Linda! Where are you going?"  
.. "I am looking for Miss Universe, have you seen her?" The speaker was a tall, magestic, blond woman.  
..She's in here. Why are you looking for her anyway?" replyed Professor Martin. She came back to the compartment door and said, "Vea, Professor Archdeacon needs you A.S.A.P." then turning back to the person behind her, "Linda why do you need her? I mean it's only about an hour or so untill we reach Hogwarts. I'm going back to the compartment now, and I hope that I don't run into anyone on the way. Bye." with that Professor Martin left for the second time.  
.."Vea, I need to learn as much about House Everlong as I can before we reach Hogwarts. Do you know of anyone in that house who can help me?" Vea had entered the corridor and was standing with the Professor.   
.."Don't bother trying to place compartments with houses, because you'd never get it right. Travis Summers of Everlong ought to help you. K? Good!" Vea replied. "By the way will the other professors want to meet Harry Potter and his gang? I mean he's the-boy-who-lived." Professor Archdeacon grinned. They were headed down the corridor towards the compartment that Grady Henderson had staked as his and Travis's.  
......  
.."Oy! Grady, Travis, meet Professor Archdeacon, the new head of Everlong House. Professor Archdeacon meet Grady Henderson," Vea nodded at Grady, "and Travis Summers." She then nodded at Travis. She had dragged Professor Archdeacon through the door so she could meet the two boys.  
.."Oh, dear it seems you've already met Vea, who is one of the ~two~ teachers pets. By the way, V, have you seen the food cart? Oh no here comes Malfoy! What should I tell him? Also, we'll help Professor Archdeacon, only, what class is she taking?" Travis was looking out the door for the food cart when he spotted Malfoy.  
.."You should leave that to me. After all I knocked his lights out on my first day at Hogwarts." said Vea. At that moment Malfoy stepped through the door. "Malfoy, go back to your compartment, other wise I'll personally put you there.Good-day." With that said Vea pushed Malfoy out the door with Grady's Nimbus 2001. She then slammed the compartment door shut and wiped the end of the broom off with a rag.  
.....  
..Meanwhile down the corridor, in Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's compartment, They were eating the food that they had just got and telling the others what to eat and what not to eat. They were also telling the others about Vea. "So she came to Hogwarts from a school called Koalingo Academy of Magick in Australia? How weird, you'd never heard of it till then? The Headmaster there is HOW old?"Ami had been told some stuff about Vea when she got everyone's attention by that question.  
.."He's older than Dumbledore is it's said. Apparently Koalingo prefers to stay hidden from everyone. How ever they have been attacked more than once by a group of people called the Guild of Avada. Noone in England knows who they are and Dumbledore is trying to find out through the Gryffindor Lyons, because the head of the Gryffindor Lyons is from Koalingo. In fact she was there during one of the attacks according to some of her friends who were away on vacation." Hermione yawned when she suddenly realized that they were very, very close to Hogwarts. She rose, and left to put on her robes.  
..Five minutes later Hermoine came back. Ami looked up and decided that she wanted to know more about the Gryffindor Lyons. "Hermoine, what else are you allowed to tell about the Gryffindor Lyons? I'd really like to know." Vea who had just poked her head back in their compartment spoke.  
.."Tell them anything that they ask, Herm, I may have to recute them later. See you at Hogwarts." With that Vea left. Heading for an compartment down the corridor.  
....  
..The new professors were in the process of picking out what they wanted to eat when Vea got back. "Yikes! Whatever you do don't get the every flavor beans, because when they say every flavor they mean every flavor! By the way, I'll take 2 boxes of Chocolate Frogs, if Harry didn't buy them all." Vea flopped back into the seat she occupied when ever she was in the compartment.  
.."You're in luck Miss Universe! Because I knew you would want some I tucked two boxes away for you. Mr. Potter did buy everything else, otherwise. Are you going to help them, or not?" Was the Salesladys reply. She then handed Vea two boxes that sparked the Professor's attention. Vea's friends in the compartment had already bought and were eating as quickly as possiable so that they could finish their summer essays. Vea tossed one box onto the seat and opened the other while she chose another snack. She tossed one chocolate frog to each of the Professors before she spoke.  
.."I guess I'll take one bag of every flavor beans, two boxes of fizzing wizbees, and two boxes of pumpkin pasties. Heres the 1 galleon, 2 sickles, and 2 knuts. Last call for food ladies otherwise I'll let you choose your own!" Vea grinned at the lady and began to dig in her trunk. All of a sudden she looked up from what she was doing with a strange look on her face.  
.."What would you suggest, and why are you looking at us like that?" Professor Cook had spoken for the first time. Cook was a slender yet small woman, with black hair, and chocolate eyes.  
.."I'm wondering what you would get if given the chance.You'd probably blow your tops on something you really shouldn't eat. And if you do, I'll laugh!" Vea grinned at them while she opened her chocolate frog. "Scorch it! Thats my twentith Dumbledore card! Say, What did you get Professor Martin?" Veahad watched her open her chocolate frog so she knew when to ask about the card.  
.."It says 'Attila', but there's nothing in the picture." Professor Martin's eyes grew huge as she watched Attila sidle back into the 'frame' and wave. "Yikes! Why didn't you warn me about the fact that the pictures on these cards move?" Martin threw the card to Vea and shuddered.  
..Martin had learned her magic at home, and didn't know about the great wizard cards. "Sorry about that, I just now realized that you grew up without access to the Great Wizards in History Cards, more commonly known as GWHC. Okay? Can I have the card? Or do you want to trade for it?" Vea looked happy as she read the back of the card in question.  
.."If I never see another one of those cards, It will be far too soon!"Professor Martin muttered.  
*Attention Ladies and Gentlemen! We will reach Hogsmead Station in 2o minuets. I do warn first years, transfers, new Professors, and everyone else that it _is_ raining outside! Take your cloaks!*  
..As that came over the 'intercom' Vea and her friends pulled on their robes over their muggle-style uniforms. They then put some snacks into their pockets, then pulled on their cloaks as the train pulled into the station. It had seemed like a very short time untill they were stepping onto the platform to join a semi-soaked peson and Hagrid. Vea greeted this person like an old friend. "Hello Hagrid! Katarinia! Hey girl, do you think Lady McGonagall will freak when she sees my hair?" Vea had re-covered her hair around the professors because she didn't want them to freak out. Now as she uncovered her hair again Katarinia and Hagrid examined Vea's new 'do.  
.."Nice hair, Vea! Lady McGonagall ought to freak out. Did da Queen really let ya do it?" Hagrid was the only person at Hogwarts who knew who Vea and her friends really were, royality from another planet. When Vea nodded he turned away from them and started to round up the first years. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here! Come along now! Transfers you too! Les Go!" He waved as he led the first years and transfers to the boats.  
.."Yes, I believe that she will freak at the sight of the gold streaks, though not the silver. As the silver is your natural color, and the gold is new." Katarinia grinned at the thought of McGonagall freaking out. "Did you see the transfers? Are they our little sisters or not? I hope so because I really miss Ami." Katarinia frowned thinking about her little sister.  
.."I saw the transfers, they are our little sisters, I checked by looking in Harry's mind, Ami had out her Murinian hand held computer and was looking for the platform when he first saw her. I can't wait for them to find out who we really are! They'll freak like they did the first time they ever saw all of the silver scouts together. That was so funny." Vea grinned at the memory. "Come on the carriages are coming." Vea and Katarinia were joined in their carrage by Grady and Travis.  
..Fifteen minuets later they entered the Great Hall and settled into their seats next to their other Gryffindor friends, namely Reilina (aka Lina), Meinako (aka Meina), and Letia (aka Leti). "Well?" As they sat down Leti started to tell what they had already seen.  
.."We've seen the transfers, as you have Vea. We've seen to the new professors, making sure that they made it to the head table fairly quickly. And all of the Lyons are wondering when the first meeting is. Speaking of meetings, when is the first OP* meeting?"  
OP stands for the Order of the Pheonix for those that can't read abbriviations.  
.."I don't know when the first OP meeting is, but we should find out soon, as in when I get the passwords. Then I should be decided on when the first Lyons meeting will be so that I can tell the Professors." By now all the people who were returning to Hogwarts had seated themselfs, so Dumbledore gave McGonagall the clue to bring in the new students.  
..The main doors which had shut after the last students to enter, creaked back open when McGonagall approached the doors with the new students behind her. The new school year dinner had begun. Once the first years had lined up in front of the Head table, Dumbledore rose for his infamous opening words. "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. May the first years and transfers please take note that the forest on the grounds is strictly off limits to all. As is the third floor corridor on the right side. Do not touch the door marked tyme, spelt T-Y-M-E, as that door might make the dark lord rise agian, and we magical people don't want that to happen. Now, Let the Sorting begin!"  
..The whole room fell silent as the whole school waited for the Hat to activate.  
Suddenly it began to move, and hum as though it was about to sing.  
::::::Welcome to Hogwarts!  
::::::May your hearts stay strong,  
::::::May you weave happy lives,  
::::::May the house you go in fit you well,  
::::::For I do not like to make mistakes.  
::::::Do you belong in Everlong,  
::::::Where all the students can fit?  
::::::Or mabey you belong in Ravenclaw,  
::::::Where the wise are welcome?  
::::::Possibly Hufflepuff,  
::::::Where loyal, and loving people fly?  
::::::What about Gryffindor  
::::::Where the loyal, strong and brilliant attract trouble to defeat?  
::::::Mabey even Slytherin,  
::::::Where intresting loyalities lie?  
::::::Where ever you go,  
::::::Where ever you be,  
::::::Let your hearts stay strong,  
::::::And your spirits stay safe,  
::::::May you have fun,  
::::::And let us begin a New School Year!  
..Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow, but she proceeded to pull out the list of students to be sorted. "When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the Hat upon your head. Maree Anderson." A small girl with reddish blonde hair came forward, and was placed almost immediatly into Hufflepuff. The list seemed to drone on, but finally it caught Vea and her friend's attentions again when it reached the newcomers from Japan. Mark King went to Hufflepuff. Lita Kino to Gryffindor. Taylor Maulden went to Hufflepuff while Rei Mars went to Gryffindor. James Mino went to Ravenclaw and Ami Munizo went to Gryffindor. The ''Ns'' breezed by with the exception of Mina Newvenus, who was put into Gryffindor. More faces and names blew by untill they noticed that McGonagall was on ths ''Ts.'' They watched Serena Tuskino be sorted into Gryffindor. Everything else seemed to to go by in a flash, as the sorting ended with Frank Patil going into Hufflepuff. McGonagall went to put the stool away, along with the hat, as Dumbledore rose to speak again.  
.."Now that the sorting is done," he paused as McGonagall slipped back into her seat, "Let's eat!" He sat down as the food appeared on the tables. Ami then turned towards Vea to talk.  
.."Vea, I heard that you came from a school called Koalingo, Whats it like there?" Everybody in their group looked up at Ami's question, and waited for Vea to finish eating. Ami did notice that Vea gave Serena's brooch a measuring stare before she answered.  
.."At Koalingo?" Vea paused to get some dessert. "Man I miss that old school. The Headmaster there, a man named Elwyn Emerindyl, was one of it's three founders. But, they like to say that there was a fourth founder named Sylvia Saphricorn. Unfourtnataly she dissapeared and was declared dead years before the school opened. The fourth house: house Saphricorn, the Unicorn house was named after her because her husband, Lord Emerindyl (a.k.a. Proffessor Emerindyl), wanted to honour her memory." This was said as the plates cleared off for the last time that night. Everyone was waiting for the dismissal speech to be made by Dumbledore. Dumbledore rose looked around, and then motioned at the group at the Gryffindor table.  
.."Students, new and returning, may your attention spans be captured by the current head of the Gryffiondor Lyons, Vea Universe."  
............................................................................................................  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!  
what do you think?  
.....Neko-chan: it's about time this was posted!!  
people she forgot in the first disclamer include:  
.....Vea: Buzz off neko-chan!!  
.Peoples I forgot: Lord Todd of Reiana, Lady Erin of Reiana, my mother Queen Serenity, Queen Linda (aka Linda Archdeacon), Queen Terri/Teresa (aka Terri Hambrick), Queen Anne (aka Anne Cook), Archer Jan (aka Jan Ellis), Archer Ruth (aka Ruth Martin), Archer Kasandra, and Master Adept Kelandra (kel-an-dra) sister to Erin of Reiana.  
..I will be up-dating my disclamer often as I can't seem to remember all the people at one time. There might be some StarTrek people in this story sometime later but I don't know who they will be yet.  
'Harry Potter and The Mysterious New Girls'  
by: Queen-Vea  
  
Neko-chan=LayAnna. NEKO-CHAN IS LAYANNA!!!!  
.....Neko-chan:SCUNNY!!! Will there be any duo's we aren't expecting?  
.....Vea: I don't know. Wait and see.  
.....Neko-chan: Can I sing?  
.....Vea: NO SINGING. Or I'll hit you with the JUMBO sized frying pan. (she has scunny singing!!!)  
  
Chapter two should be up sometime. I would suggest writing my screenname down so you can check for updates as often as you want to.  
  
R and R people. Sorry about the wait for chapter one as when I thougt I had posted it, it didn't post. 


	3. the first meeting and a suprise

Ch 2..........Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Girls.  
  
Queen~Vea  
  
disclamer: I don't own anything you recoginize from StarTrek, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Tamora Peirce, and/or Mercades Lakey. If I forgot anything please understand that it should be noted at the end of this chapter or at the beginning of the next chapter. !!!this is an alternate reality book six.!!! i am making up names for those proffessors that don't have names in the actual books. Also in my story Sinstra is a SHE. it doesn't specify in the books what gender Sinstra is (or at least every time I've read them I haven't found a name or a gender) so I'm making sinstra a SHE!!!!!!!!! Also in my story Hetti/Henrietta is Mme. Hooch.  
  
now on with the chappie! .  
  
Ch. 2.  
  
..Vea rose to her feet glancing around the tables with looks that said, 'house heads come with me.' Hermionie Granger (gryffindor), Harry Potter (gryffindor), Ron Weasly (gryffindor), Justin Finch-Fletchley (hufflepuff), and Lisa Turpin (ravenclaw) all rose and joined her at the foot of the head table. Vea looked around watched the first years squrim and yawn for a second before she started. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of magic, new students, and transfers. My name is Vea Universe, and I am head of the Gryffindor Lyons. Would the current Lyons please rise?" When she said that over half the school rose to it's feet. She smiled and spoke again. "New students please note who these people are. Why, you ask? Because if you have any questions about anything, you can address them to the standing members. Please don't hesitate to do so. No matter how strange the question sounds we will try to answer it.. Also, please note that Proffessors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout, Sinistra, and madames Hooch, Pomfrey, and Pince are all on the Lyons force as well. Feel free to direct questions at them as well. Now off to bed with you all." Vea apparently had the authority to send the entire school to bed, but Dumbledore, who was talking to McGonagall didn't seem to mind. "Lyons, please stay." A few minuets later all of the Lyons were seated on the floor around the head table. "Well Proffessor Dumbledore, when is the first Order of the Pheonix meeting?" He smiled and rose to his feet so that he could see everyone present.  
  
.."The first meeting of the Order of the Pheonix will take place Friday night at midnight, wear your order of the pheonix cloaks, those will get you off the grounds. We will meet at the large oak tree in the forbidden forest that is right outside of the Hogwarts grounds." Dumbledore sighed, and spoke again. "This year I'm afraid it will be even harder to keep this school protected, I think I will have to send someone back into the past, to try to gain us four of the five founders' support in a war against Voldemort." Vea's eyebrows shot up at the prospect of someone having to go backwards into the past.  
  
.."Professor, isn't it illegal to send people to the past with the prospect of intentionally meeting a person or peoples from the past?" Vea had asked a question that had bothered McGonagall ever since Dumbledore had told her his plan three days before. "Especially if you might be bringing them back to the future?"  
  
.."Yes, Vea it is illegal, but in this case if its for the protection of the entire magical world I do believe, that we can break the Law. All Lyons but Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Universe, please go to your dormitories, What I am about to speak of is to be dished out on a need-to-know baisis." Vea's 'girls' looked at her to see if she was going to fight to let them stay or not, but she nodded and sent them to Gryffindor tower. Once it was just the named students, and only certian Proffessors left, Proffessor Dumbledore smiled sadly and spoke again.   
  
.."These are the following assignments: Vea has the job of getting the four out of five on our side. Vea, please become best friends with at least one, we're going to need any friendships you make. Minerva, your job is to see that other schools are on our side. Minerva, you will be spending most of your weekends away from Hogwarts, with the exception of Quidditch match weekends. Please start with Beauxbatons in France and then go to Vea's old school of Koalingo over Christmas with Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Mrs. Granger, Universe and her 'girls.' You'll be spending a week there, and you'll leave Hogsmeade by Portkey on the 14th, and return by Portkey on the 20th in December. Harry, Ron, and Hermione get every volume of 'Hogwarts, A History', namely all 1 through 9, that you can get your hands on and read them. We'll need the infromation that you find. Vinetta (Sprout), Severus, we need a sleeping draught, but we'll need the ingredients. Those are up to you Vinetta. It's up to Severus to make the actual draught. Astrona (Sinstra) we will need star charts for weeks at a time, all over a period of the last thousand years including all predictions, if they came true or not, and several other things that I have yet to decide if they are necessary or not. The Madams will be keeping up with the paperwork, who gets injured, and several other supposidally not useful things, that will come in great handiness for us. Miss Universe's assignment will be taken care of every single day up untill Christmas and then we will make use of any infromation we get. Oh, and Miss Universe, find out where Salazar Slytherin's home castle is. It is rumored that it is Voldemort's Headquarters. I believe that is all. Good night." Vea, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron all headed to the Gryffindor common room to dish out the 'need-to-know' scraps that they knew were not 'X-TREMELY CLASSIFIED'.   
  
.....  
  
.."Hey, Vea, do you know the password?" Ron had seemingly realised that he, and Harry didn't know the password to the common room.  
  
..Vea nodded. "Yeah, I know the password. Three guesses as to who came up with it!" They approched the portrait of the 'fat lady.' Vea smiled and addressed the portrait. "Lady Tabitha." The portrait swung open and let them through.  
  
.."Why'd you say three guesses? I couldn't tell you who came up with that for the life of me." Harry said. Vea motioned for them to stop, and smiled a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of smile.  
  
.."I said that because I thought you knew that 'Tabby' which is usually short for 'Tabitha' is Dumbledore's pet name for Minerva McGonagall! Now go to bed!" With that she dashed off to her and Hermione's dorm, which they shared with two other girls besides Katarinia.  
  
.....  
  
..The next morning, Vea, and all of her friends went down to breakfast at the same time, due to a spell Vea had shot at Harry's glasses as she'd dashed off.* This particular spell was a nasty thing and most of the students were trying to get it's use, in school and anywhere else for that matter, banned, because of the type of sound it made. But, they were having no luck due to the fact that most of the Ministry workers who they were petitioning thought it was a very usefull spell.  
  
..As they seated themselves at the table they all noticed that at least six seats at the head table were empty. "Nani?" Vea had directed the one word question at Katsy (Katarinia), whom had promptly looked up at the head table and shrugged.  
  
.."No idea, oh wait, I think there was an emergency staff meeting this morning, but I don't know what it was called for." Vea looked slightly worried but she didn't think much of it untill later, when Proffessor McGonagall never showed up for the Transfigurations class.  
  
.....  
  
..7-9-4-6-alpha-2-2-5-3-thunder-1-1-5-2. It was a code that only Vea knew. Her eyes grew huge at the sight of it inscribed on a note in the Headmasters chair. It also listed a number (1701E). She chuckled at it the turned around to speak. "Lyons meet at the normal spot at 12 midnight. TONIGHT." She then left with Hermionie, Harry, Ron, and her girls. That had been at breakfast, while they still didn't have ministry supervision. Now it was ten till midnight, and they were sneaking out in twos and threes.  
  
.....  
  
They were all outside and under the Faeiry folk tree, a location that was most likely the best kept secret meeting place in the school, everyone knew about it but no one spoke about it. "All right, now I'm guessing that our teachers were all fired and we don't have any say in it. Also if my inside infromation is correct, we should be ready to all be expelled. This morning I sent a letter to my old Headmaster, He said that he would welcome us all. And that he has a tyme corridor that I can use to complete my task, and I will warn the teachers to pack early. Questions?" Almost thirty hands went up instantly. "Luna?"  
  
.."Where do you think they've gone?" Luna Lovegood asked. Everyone had groaned at the sound of her name because she had a penchant for asking really weird questions that took a really long time to answer. but this time it seemed she had asked a question that at least half the group had wanted to ask because the hands had reduced in number.  
  
.."The other place where I have a long running Lunarian mission running, the 'USS Enterprise-E'. The reason I think that is because I have a code that is in federation standard for people in Starfleet, and what appears to be the registry number for the 'Enterprise-E'. I will be returning to that particular mission and I will see if I can find them. Untill I return, put up with the change in staff, follow all rules, and meet only every three weeks, here at midnight on fridays. When I return we will meet that night here at midnight. Understood?" Every one nodded. Since there were no hands up anymore, Vea decided to dismiss the meeting. "Oh, and one other thing. My girls and I will be leaving tommorrow night at midnight. Harry you have command. Qu'plu!"** She slauted them and left the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*spell Vea shot at Harry's glasses: Alarmanonda (alarm ah non da): basically makes any object that is hit with this spell an alarm clock. say the spell and then the time you want (or someone else) to get up. extremly persistant sounds like nails on a chalkboard that starts slightly soft but gets louder untill its as loud as the bell that siginals the changes in class.  
  
**Qu'plu: klingon from StarTrek. it means success. it's also their traditonal good-bye. ka-pluk (silent k in the end) ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vea:Well? What do you think?? I'm leaving on the fourth day of school! ALRIGHT now for stuff you should know. The next chapter is going to take place on the Enterprise and will be very Trek centered. We will see Hermionie, Harry, and Ron there though.  
  
Neko: will we see us?  
  
Vea: yes, now go away!!  
  
Neko: no! not untill I get candy!  
  
Vea: -- pulls out frying pan  
  
Neko: okay, bye bye!!!!!!!!(runs away as fast as possiable)  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
ALARMANONDA belongs to me please ask permission to use it.  
  
Thank you, Good Day. 


	4. authors note

Ok people,  
no this is not a new chapter and I'm sorry.  
  
I had chapther two finished and was deep into three when I went to europe. I was going to post ch 2 when I got back. I came home turned on my PERSONAL computer, and guess what? IT CRASHED!  
  
I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE.  
  
My computer should get fixed within the next six to eight months. yes i know, CRAPPY. but we don't have the money to get it fixed right now, so.....  
  
I was going to post some of my poems if you people would like that?  
  
QueenVea  
  
PS. I was re writing things. Sorry.


End file.
